Magnetic recording disk files that utilize a transducer mounted on a slider for reading and/or writing data on at least one rotatable disk are well-known in the art. In such systems, the slider is typically attached to an actuator arm by a suspension system.
The use of laminated materials for constructing slider suspension systems in magnetic disk files is also known in the art. For example, Erpelding et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,623, issued Feb. 26, 1991, disclose a suspension system comprised of a sheet of polyimide material sandwiched between two metal layers.
Additionally, methods for preparing laminated materials suitable for some electronic uses are known in the art. For example, St. Clair et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,295, issued Sep. 24, 1985, disclose a laminated material comprised of a polyimide layer sandwiched between a two metal layers. Similarly, Albrechta et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,553, issued Sep. 8, 1992, disclose a method for making a flexible circuit member comprised of a stainless steel base member, a polyimide dielectric layer and a copper/iron/zinc alloy conductor layer.
It is also known that the discrete lead wires for the head assembly in a disk drive can be replaced by integrated leads formed in the conductor layer. For example, Erpelding et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,623, disclose a plurality of conductors formed in the copper layer of a suspension for providing electrical connections to the slider.